1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus allowing for ready copying of the content of a first memory to a second memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, for small electronic calculators, there has been proposed a memory pack system for increasing the performance thereof. Such memory packs are exclusively prepared for calculations of financial figures, statistics or deviations, and each calculator is usually provided with only one pack.
Thus, where a calculator is used simultaneously with another calculator for the same purpose, it becomes necessary to copy the content of a memory pack to an another pack. However, there has not been available an apparatus capable of easily performing such memory copying operation. Moreover, it is undesirable from the standpoint of security if said copying operation is achievable by any person.